Caminos
by Lamatyave
Summary: Los pensamientos de Nerdanel acerca de Feanor y sus hijos.


Nota: Los personajes de Tolkien no me pertenecen. Este fic lo hago solo por diversión y por llenar un poco más la sección del Silmarillion, del cual pueden ser salir millares de historias, hay tantos personajes que explorar, tantas historias de las que se pueden escribir más... El profesor creo un nuevo mundo, una estructura dentro de la que entran más historias entrelazadas de las que nos podamos imaginar... y está un poco vacía... T^T

* * *

Un día más en Valinor.

Vacío. Eso es lo que siento. Siento a Valinor vacío. Siento demasiado espacio en Tirion, siento la ausencia de cada uno de los Noldor que te llevaste en tu loca empresa. Mis pies se dirigen solos a la forja, mis pasos retumban en el silencio. ¿Por qué a la forja? No lo sé. Será porque allí nos conocimos.

Supongo que nunca lograré olvidar ese día. Yo estaba allí con mi padre. Estaba tallando una escultura cuando tú llegaste, con toda esa arrogancia de ser el hijo del rey, a pedir que fuera Mahtan _Aulendur_, quién te enseñara el arte de la metalurgia. En mi mente se ha borrado la imagen de la estatua que estaba tallando en ese momento. De ese día, lo que quedo grabado en mi memoria fue tu rostro, tu orgullo, tu carisma. Porque sabías ser encantador cuando querías. Nos cautivaste. Tu inteligencia, tu habilidad. Tus manos, nunca quietas. Tu mente, nunca ociosa. En esa época fue cuando tu fama como inventor se hizo aún más grande de lo que ya era, cuando inventaste las primeras tengwar, cuando a mí me comenzaron a llamar Nerdandel, la Sabia.

Nerdandel la Sabia.

Desearía haber sido lo suficientemente sabia para lograr detenerte, para evitar que tu propio fuego interior te consuma.

Al inicio lo logré. Fui la única. A veces me pregunto por que me hacías caso, entre todas las personas… Ni siquiera a tu padre… ¿Por qué me escuchabas a mí? Su pongo que fue porque realmente nos amábamos. Pero después…

Después… El fuego que vive en ti es inagotable. Se enrosca sobre sí mismo, se encoge, pero no se apaga. Y con todo lo que pasó… Cuando te fuiste a Formenos ya no te reconocía. Y ahora tampoco.

Alqualondë.

¡¿Cómo te atreviste, Feanáro?! Mi padre se arrepiente de haberte enseñado a forjar esas espadas. Y yo no puedo hacer más que acompañarlo en su arrepentimiento. Tu talento innato, todo el arte… ¿Desperdiciado así? ¿Usado para crear armas, para matar?

Una nueva creación no debería traer destrucción. Tus espadas no deberían haberse teñido con la sangre de nuestros amigos, nuestros parientes, nuestros hermanos. Nuestros hijos, yo no los dí a luz para que los llevaras lejos, al frío, a la cólera de los Valar, a la muerte.

Nuestros hijos.

Siete hijos. Maitimo, Macalaurë, Tyelkormo, Carnistir, Atarinkë y Abarrussa: esos son los míos. Nelyafinwë, Canafinwë, Turcafinwë, Morifinwë, Curufinwë, Pityafinwë y Telufinwë son los tuyos, a ellos te los llevaste.

¿A dónde Feanáro?

"_Hasta el fin de Arda, de ser necesario."_ Me dijiste. _"Hasta el mismísimo Angband, hasta el trono de Morgoth, hasta recuperar los Silmarilli: hasta donde nos lleve nuestro juramento. ¡Feanor y sus hijos no juran en vano!"_

No, no lo hacen.

Lo llevan con la cabeza en alto. ¡Y pobre del que se atreva a desafiarlos! Ese día, cuando anunciaste que regresarías y recuperarías lo que era tuyo y tomarías venganza contra Morgoth, yo no te pude seguir. No pude.

Después de tantos años, volví a hablar contigo y una vez más, no entendí lo que me quisiste decir. Planes quiméricos, venganza, rabia. Todo tú estabas lleno de rabia. Sentí claramente como te había ido perdiendo cada vez más, como nos habíamos ido perdiendo, entre los dos, poco a poco. No puedo decir que no me arrepienta. Pero tomamos caminos separados, y no eres el único Noldo con orgullo como para elegir uno y seguir, te lleve a donde te lleve.

Lo que elegimos en ese momento fue separarnos.

Pero, ¿sabes que? No lo lamento. No por mí, no por ti. Cada uno de nosotros ya sabe donde llegará con el camino que eligió. Yo, a la fragua: a Valinor, al vacío, a la ausencia de todos aquellos que se fueron y no regresarán. Tú… seguirás tu Juramento, juramento maldito, hasta el fin de Arda o hasta lograr lo que te propones.

Pero, ¿y nuestros hijos qué? ¿Hasta dónde los llevarás en tu afán por venganza, hasta a dónde te seguirán? Tú pusiste tu camino. Yo puse el mío. Y nuestros hijos eligieron, por mucho que me duela.

* * *


End file.
